Forgiveness
by Banksie
Summary: What if it was Lancelot that came to Arthur's chambers not Guinevere?. SLASH . ArthurLancelot


Disclaimer- I do no own King Arthur or anything to do with it  
  
Summary- What if it was Lancelot that came to Arthur's chambers not Guinevere?.  
  
Warning- SLASH male on male – kissing and implied sex  
  
**Forgiveness**  
  
Arthur looked up as he heard footsteps approaching his chambers. Somebody knocked at the door three times before waiting. Sighing slightly Arthur crossed the room, seized the door handle and opened the door.  
  
He was met by a man with dark curly, almost black hair and darkish brown matching eyes. The man had a small amount of facial hair in the form of a beard and a small moustache and was nearly six foot. It was Lancelot.  
  
"Hello Arthur" he murmured quietly  
  
"Lancelot" Arthur replied curtly  
  
"Could I come in for a moment?" asked Lancelot, not sounding a bit like his usual self.  
  
Arthur contemplated it for a couple of moments and eventually decided on giving Lancelot a chance and finally decided to let him in.  
  
"Come in" he answered as curtly as before.  
  
Lancelot nodded "Thank you" he replied formally.  
  
Arthur stood aside and gave the other knight access into his room.  
  
Lancelot stood while Arthur passed him and sank into a nearby chair, Arthur rested his chin on his hands and looked up at Lancelot with large Greeny- Blue eyes.  
  
Lancelot on the other hand stood and he could almost feel the tension in the room and couldn't help but wince. But when Arthur looked up at him with his unique Greeny-Blue eyes he felt himself shiver. ' Oh god I hope that he didn't see that' he thought almost frantically, he only wanted to apologise to Arthur, not confess his love for him. Lancelot had always admired Arthur from the moment that he set eyes on him. Although Arthur wasn't that much older then himself he had felt a feeling of respect when he first layed eyes on him. Throughout the years Lancelot had always watched Arthur at every possible moment. At first he just waved it aside to be respect for the man and wanting to be like him. But then the dreams had started, dreams that he should be having about beautiful women, not his commander!. But the dreams had kept coming and it became impossible to ignore them. At first he had panicked, but he had eventually learned to accept them and gradually they became a normal part of life. He had eventually ( after much thinking ) come to the conclusion that he was in LOVE with Arthur. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur got there first.  
  
"If have come to try and change my mind Lancelot, then you might as well walk right back out of that door, because my mind is made up and even if you grovel at my feet, it will not be changed".  
  
"But Arthur, I did not come to try and change your mind I came to apologise!" Lancelot defended himself, with just a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Apologise?" said Arthur, sounding rather shocked.  
  
"Yes!, to apologise" snapped Lancelot.  
  
"I did not mean to try and make you feel remorse, so that you would go with us, I only said that because you would surely die if you stayed to fight this battle and I did not want you to die Arthur!. I consider you to be like my own brother and could not bear it if you were to die!" he added, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Arthur looked shocked from where he was seated in his chair.  
  
Almost as if he giving the information time to sink in Arthur merely sat there finally, as if he come to a decision he stood and crossed the room to where Lancelot was standing.  
  
"I know understand why you didn't want me to leave" he said, barely above a whisper. "And I am sorry for getting angry with you.  
  
"After all" he added "you are like family to me also".  
  
Lancelot smiled happily.  
  
"Actually Lancelot" Arthur whispered into his ear and making Lancelot shiver all over.  
  
"I wish that you were not like a brother".  
  
Lancelot's face fell and he fought back the tears that were pricking in his eyes.  
  
Arthur put both of his hands on Lancelot's face, cradling it.  
  
"Instead" he whispered, his lips gently brushing Lancelot's ear, " Instead" he repeated, looking Lancelot directly in the eye, "I wish you were my lover".  
  
Lancelot froze, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
Arthur, not waiting to see Lancelot's reaction, gently brushed his lips on Lancelot's before gently kissing them.  
  
Lancelot gasped ' this is the most wonderful feeling in the world' he thought.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and let himself drown in a pool of pleasure. Suddenly he could feel Arthur's tongue gently brushing his lips, begging for entrance. He willingly opened his mouth and felt Arthur's tongue slips in, he could feel the pleasure pounding through his veins and he could actually taste Arthur. He tasted of apple and cinnamon.  
  
Finally breaking away for air they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you Lancelot" murmured Arthur, his eyes shining with love.  
  
"I love you too Arthur" replied Lancelot, with the same shine in his eyes.

* * *

Later as he was snuggled up to Arthur, one arm on his chest gently stroking it and watching him sleep.  
  
He grinned inwardly thinking ' Apologising can sometimes be a VERY good thing!'  
  
Still grinning he moved closer still to his lover and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think!. 


End file.
